Twilight Sparkle's Discovery
by SoarinDash4289
Summary: I am not very good with Summaries yet but this story should be good. (Twilight Sparkle is a princess now and has to learn to deal with having wings one night she can't sleep and goes for a stroll in the garden of Canterlot Castle what she finds in a basket will surprise you. (Second story I have ever done)
1. Chapter 1 Little Dusk

Princess Twilight Sparkle shifted uncomfortably in her bed at Canterlot Castle and decided to go for a walk. "Ugh these wings won't tuck!" Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a foal crying. "Where is it coming from?" Twilight wondered aloud. The princess walked around and saw a basket with a note attached to the handle. "To Whoever Finds This Baby, Free To Good Home Take care of the child." She picked up the foal with her magic. "Awww you need a home?" Twilight said as she tucked the foal under her wing and went back inside. Back in her room the foal fell asleep as Princess Twilight paced around the room "Who In Equestria would leave a foal out all alone?" She wondered aloud. The next morning Twilight walked in to tell Celestia, Luna, and Cadence. "Uh morning everypony" Twilight said nervously. "Morning Twilight" everypony said "I have something to tell all of you." she said blankly. "Ok What is it?" Celestia asked. "I was walking in the garden and found this little guy" She opened her wing to reveal a little unicorn foal with a deep blue coat and an orange mane. "Awwww" all the princesses said. They all took turns trying to make the foal laugh. "Are you planning on keeping him or her?" Celestia asked "Yeah since nopony else will" Twilight said while holding the foal. "Then he or she is yours to keep." Celestia said with a smile. She put the foal in her saddle bag and set off to buy things for the foal. Later back in her room she changed the foal's diaper for the first time. "Ok, its a boy." Twilight giggled as she nuzzled the baby prince. The next morning she put the baby on her back and walked to the hospital wing of the Castle where she made an appointment with her doctor. Doctor Stable also deals with foals she soon realized that people were starting to give the Princess looks for carrying around a foal and not being married. When she took the foal the doctor he was afraid and she knew it. She tried to be brave when he gave the foal some shots but when he started crying it melted her heart. Dr. Stable gave the foal a sucker to calm him so she opened it and put it in his mouth. Now we have to give you a name Twilight cooed as she changed the baby prince. Shining Star? no Silver Night? no I got it! she whispered as she looked at the colt Prince Dusk Glow my little prince. She smiled as she placed Dusk in the makeshift crib she found in the foal shop. "Goodnight my little prince" Twilight said as she nuzzled the baby prince. Early the next morning she woke up Spike and asked him to watch Dusk for her for about an hour. "Do I have to.." Spike said." I will pay you in gems." she told him. "Fine, but I wont change any diapers." Spike said with a huff. "He should stay asleep till 8" Twilight said looking back at the prince asleep. Twilight walked to the front room where the three other princesses were "Sorry I am late I had to make sure Spike knew what to do if Dusk woke up. "It is quite alright Twilight I am glad you care that much for this new foal of yours." Celestia said. After the tea Twilight went home and started to pack her, Dusk's and Spike's things into three separate suit cases and piled on to the Ponyville Train. After an exhausting train ride she walked off to greet her friends. Spike trailed behind carrying baby Dusk. "Awww who is this little cutie" Rarity cooed. "Girls this is Dusk Glow"Twilight said proudly. The chorus of "Awwwws" woke up the little colt. his Blue eyes going from Rarity to his mother. Twilight used her magic to lift up Dusk and she put him on her back as they made way to her old library home. "That should be the last of the boxes" Flash said nuzzling Twilight and Dusk. It has now been three years since Twilight found Prince Dusk Glow. "Who wants mommy to read him a book!" Twilight said Dusk squealed "Me me me!" ok here is our story for today "The history of Equestria!" After she finished the book Twilight picked up little Dusk and carried him to his bed. she put a sleeping Dusk in and kissed his forehead. "Night Dusky"

* * *

Little Dusk turned five years old today and Twilight threw him a little party and a few of his new friends showed up. "Hey Purple Star, Aqua Dust and Barry Blast." Dusk said. After the party the trio went home as Dusk waved. He yawns "ok kiddo bedtime." A very tired Dusk follows and slumps in his bed and falls instantly asleep. Twilight giggles and kisses his forehead. The next morning Twilight wakes Dusk up for school as she watches her son go off into the building she sees a few bad ponies following him and hears them teasing him about not having a dad. She walked home worrying about Dusk but forgot when Flash showed up they spent the whole day talking laughing and napping on the couch. Spike had to go get Dusk from school and screamed at what he saw, Dusk was laying unconscious in a group of bushes with blood all over his mane and coat black eyes and missing teeth. Spike started to run to get Twilight and Flash but decided Dusk needed him more. At about 10 at night Twilight woke up and went to check on Dusk and she realized he was gone. Twilight started to panic "Where is my baby?" Twilight cried Flash came up and saw Dusk was missing. We will organize a search party Flash said bluntly while Twilight Sobbed. Spike watched Dusk closely making sure he was still breathing. "who did this to you?" Spike asked as he hugged his "nephew" Pinkie walked over yelling for Dusk. "Over Here Pinky! Spike yelled. She put her head in the bushes and saw Dusk laying there. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Pinkie screamed. Twilight Galloped Over and looked at Pinkie's face. "Twilight I found Dusk" Spike said solemnly "Where is he?" She asked him. "Look in here" Spike said Twilight looked in and saw her son. She started to sob looking at her son as images of him started to fill her mind. I-Is h-he d-dead? she asked between sobs. "I don't know" Spike answered. "Lets get him to the hospital. Twilight Picked her unconscious son and put him on her back and galloped to the hospital. Once in Twilight screamed for Doctor Stable Nurse Redheart came in and saw Twilight and she galloped to get him. He had a angry look on his face from being taken from another patient but one look at Twilight and Dusk he picked up Dusk and ran to a room and got him hooked up on some oxygen. Twilight sat on the hospital bed and held her son's hoof as she stroked his mane Flash came in and sat beside Twilight holding her close.

* * *

A few months later Dusk Turned eight and they had a party for him just in case he would come awake during it. Dusk smiled though like he saw the whole thing but his face just moved slightly and went back to a blank stare. A few months after Dusk's 8th birthday Twilight and Flash had their wedding at Dusk's bedside. Then about a year and tree months later Dusk turned 9 and Princess Luna decided it was time for Dusk to wake up because Twilight has been suffering bad depression since the start of his coma. "Dusk you can wake up now" Luna said to Dusk as his eyes started to open. "Uugh where am I?" Dusk said as he rubbed his eyes. "How long did I sleep?" Dusk asked. "Oh only a few hours" Luna said not wanting to scare the nine year old. "Twilight come see your and Flash's son" Luna yelled. "Ok but I wont like it" Twilight said bluntly. As she walked in she saw Dusk awake and laughing with Luna she rubbed her eyes to make sure what she saw was correct. "My baby hes alive!" Twilight screamed "haha yeah mom I am and I was the whole time luckily they got away..." Dusk covered his mouth after what he just said. "What!?" everypony screamed "Who hurt you Dusky?" Twilight said "It was Aqua Dust and Purple Star. they beat me up after going to play with my other friends" Dusk said as his little mind relived the kicking punching and screaming that happened so long ago. Dusk started to scream then cry as he relived everything that had happened to him. Twilight rushed over to her son. "I never knew it was them who did it?" Twilight said as she nuzzled her son. "I will start to homeschool you after your better ok?" Twilight said as she hugged her son. She suddenly noticed his cutie mark on his flank "Dusk when did you get your cutie mark..?" she asked him. "I did?" Dusk said. Dusk's Cutie mark was a copy of Twilight's only it was comets. "Hey mom it looks a lot like yours?" Dusk said. Doctor Stable came in with Flash as he looked stunned at his son. "Oh my Celestia!" Flash yelled as he ran and hugged his son and wife. "Dusk Flash is your dad now is that ok with you?" Twilight asked, "Yeah mom it is" Dusk said and hugged his mom and dad. After they went home Twilight showed Dusk the scrapbook she has kept of him since he found him so many years ago in Canterlot. Twilight giggled as she showed Dusk of one when he was playing with Flash.

*Flashback*

"No fair squirt!" Flash said as he fell over on his back

"Ha I got him right mommy?" A four year old Dusk squealed

"Yeah Dusky you did fair and square." Twilight said

Dusk yawned "Nap time for you mister" Twilight said as she scooped Dusk up and put him on her back.

*End of flashback*

"Was I really that small mom?" Dusk said astonished "yep you were when I found you, you were just a foal."

"Really? Why did you take me in mom?" Dusk asked "Well I couldn't leave a foal like that out all alone." Twilight said

"Well mom I'm glad you took me." Dusk said "Me too Dusk" Twilight said.

**I hoped everyone liked this story its the second one I have ever done I will start writing and planning the sequel for tomorrow it should be out by Saturday.**

**Thank you for reading make sure to favorite and continue to follow as Dusk Grows up**

**~SoarinDash4289**


	2. Chapter 2 Colt Dusk

(Twilight's Discovery Chapter 2)  
Twilight waited by the bathroom door in her library home staring anxiously at a white stick. "Five more minitues." she said impatiently. Her husband walked in with their adopted son on his back asleep "Twi I'm taking Dusk in to bed he hasn't felt very good all day I think he needs some rest. "Whats wrong with him? Twilight asked anxously suddenly remembering what Doctor Stable told her after Dusk woke up from the coma he was in about 4 weeks ago.  
"Hes been listless all day not wanting to get up off the couch." Flash reported suddenly giving a mock salute. Twilight giggled "oh Flash you really do now how to cheer me up" she walked over and nuzzled her husband and son. "Any news yet? Flash said as he walked back in the bathroom after tucking Dusk in. "Nothing it was supposed to show five minitues ago." Twilight said with a twinge of worridness in her voice. Flash pulled in his wife for a hug "everything will be fine" Flash said reassuringly. He walked out and immediately the stick turned colors indicating Twilight was going to have a foal. "Flash come here quick!" Twilight yelled. Flash came running and instantly asked "Are you..?" He had a look of pure anxiousness on his face. "Yes, Flash were going to be parents again!" Twilight remembered when Dusk was a baby and she smiled and hugged Flash.  
(Dusk's POV)  
I woke up the next morning still feeling sick I looked up and pulled the covers back over my aching head. My mom Princess Twilight Sparkle walked in with some odd purple liquid being levitated by her horn. "Dusk I can't give you your medecine if you have your covers over your face." she said. "But moooom it hurts to pull them off and the light hurts my eyes." I said. She put her hoof to my hot forehead. "Well Dusky your gonna have to go back to Dr. Stable again." I did not feel like getting up. After my coma I heard him telling my mom that in four or five weeks I would get the aftershock of the concussion and become really sick. She hefted me on to her back and walked out to the living room. "Flash it happened the aftershock is here."she said weakly because I am getting pretty heavy to carry. "Here I'll take him" my dad said. He lifted me off of mom's back and placed me gently on his. I know my dad is very strong because he was a Royal Guardspony for awhile untill he married my mom and became a spread out his wings and flew me to the train station. All the ponies there bowed because there were two princes there "Oh stand back up" dad said with an annoyed tone "We are ponies just like you are we don't need special treatment." "Sorry your highness" they all replied in unison. I felt my dad sigh. "Dusk I hope the train hurries up I don't know how much more of this I can take." Finally the train shows up and we bump into my aunt Cadence and Uncle Shining Armor on their way over for a visit. "Hi" I mumble weakly. "Whats wrong with Dusk? Cadence asks. "Hes sick Dr. Stable sad he was going to be about four weeks after the accident. Shining glared at my dad "I thought you were going to protect the young colt." Uncle Shining said hotly. "I tried to but I had to stay with Twilight in her condition she can't possibly be alone. "Whats wrong with her? the crystal royalty asked in unison "Well why dont you go ask her because I need to get Dusk to Canterlot." Dad says. "Bye" I mumble aunt Cadence gives me a warm look and then glares at uncle Shining "I thought I told you to be nice to your brother in law." Cadence said hotly "I'm sorry its just Twilight.." he was cut off by the train whistle. The Prince and Princess of the Crystal Empire walked off twords Twilight's library. Meanwhile on the train Dusk fell asleep slowly slumping over on his dad's legs. "Flash smiled at this sight he remembered when Dusk was just a little colt and he fell asleep like this on Twilight's lap. the train lurched to a start as the two princes rode off to Canterlot. Meanwhile Twilight was cleaning around the house she heard a knock on the door. "Who could that be?" she wondered aloud noticing the kicking in her now swelled stomach she ignored the door for a minitue to go out to the kitchen to fix herself a sandwich "Whats taking her so long?" Shining said immediately getting a look from Cadence "Shes just getting ready thats all" she said. Meanwhile the train stopped at Canterlot and Flash picked up Dusk and put him on his back at that exact moment  
Twilight opened the door to see Cadence and her brother Shining Armor "Hi Cadence hey BBBFF" Twilight exclamed "Sorry for the wait the uhhh sink in the bathroom was leaking so I had to fix it Twilight lied. Shining bought it but Cadence was suspicous. "Hey Twilight can I talk to you for a minitue?" Cadence said, sensing they wanted to be alone Shining decided to go to Canterlot to help Flash out with the sick little Prince. Cadence and Twilight walked to the couch and sat down. "Twilight whats really wrong?" Cadence asked. "Oh Cadence I just didn't want to say it in front of Shining yet but.." Twilight paused "But what?" Cadence asked concerned. "I'm pregnant." Twilight announced shyly. "Oh really?" Cadence joked. "mhm I am" Twilight said. "Well congratulations Twilight just to let you on a little secret Shining is jealous of Flash." Cadence snickered after saying that. "But why?" Twilight asked curiously. "its because you two have a little colt and Shining just wants a son of his own." Cadence said."Speaking of Shining where did he go? Twilight asked. "I heard him say something about going to Canterlot to talk to Flash." Twilight suddenly had a look of concern on her face. "Go with Flash? This will be interesting." Cadence teased. "I hope everything will be alright" Twilight adds. The two princesses drink some tea and talk about their lives. Back in Canterlot the two Princes arrive at the Doctors office Princess Luna is in there with her newly adopted son Pipsqueak "Hello Prince Flash how are you doing?" Luna asks. Dusk heavs himself up to go talk to the other colt that looks about his age  
(Dusk's POV)  
"Hi I'm Dusk Glow Princess Twilight and Prince Flash's son." I wheeze. "Ello Dusk I am Pipsqueak but you can call me Pip I am Princess Luna's adopted son." "Cool" I say. Nurse Redheart comes out "Dusk Glow" she announces I follow slowly "Hi Dusk how you doing?" Doctor Stable says cheerfully."Ok I guess" I say. "So I heard your not feeling so hot buddy" the Doctor says. "Well, no I am feeling pretty bad." I say. Doctor Stable Checks me out and then writes me a perscription. "This should help a lot Dusk." The unicorn says. I take some and instantly start to feel better. "Gee thanks Doctor" I say excitedly.  
Back In Ponyville Twilight waves as Cadence leaves. "I am glad she knows" she says happily rubbing her stomach. Flash and Dusk arrive home minitues later "Hi mom!" Dusk walks over and nuzzles Twilight. "Hey Dusky how are you feeling?" she asks the colt. "Hes doing a lot better" Flash says walking over to his wife. "I'm glad" she says. "Dusk I have something to tell you." Twilight says nervously. "What is it mom?" Dusk asks in a puzzled voice.  
"Do you mind if you have a little brother or sister to play with?" she asks him."No mom why?" He says. "I'm going to have a foal Dusky." Twilight says with a warm smile. "Wow mom thats great!" Dusk says excitedly.


End file.
